Stupid Study Sessions
by QingRen2
Summary: Studying is never easy...especially since the pink-haired woman he really wanted to kiss was sitting right in front of him. SasuSaku oneshot.


**A/N:** A super short oneshot inspired by my lack of focus. I really should be studying for exams right now. It's just so tough, ya know? I lack the attention. That's quite alright. Lols, I placed some World History facts in here. Sorrryyy. Oh, and the title is alliteration.

**Stupid Study Sessions**

"Alright, as long as we study straight for the next four hours, I think we'll be able to cover the last few weeks," Sakura said almost too cheerfully to her friends. They were sitting on the floor of her dorm room, attempting to prepare for their sophomore class history final the next day. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and then back at Sakura.

"Ne…Sakura-chan…I don't want to study anymore. We've been at this since morning," Naruto said sleepily. "I'm going to fail anyway."

Exasperatedly, Sakura sighed. "Naruto, with that attitude, of course you will. Come on, it's only 12. We can make it to four in the morning. Just finish your coffee."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined. He groaned and rolled over on the floor, placing his history book over his face. "Please, let me sleep."

"Naruto, I—" But Sakura was interrupted by the ring of Naruto's cell phone. Suddenly wide awake, Naruto answered it with zeal.

"Hello?...Ah! Hinata! You're still awake?...No, no, I'm not busy… Alright, I'll be there in five minutes!" Hanging up, Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Hinata wants me to carry some of her stuff down to her car with her. I'll be back in an hour," he said mischievously.

Looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, Sakura said to him, "It doesn't take an hour to put stuff in a car, Naruto."

Smiling smugly, Naruto knew that he didn't have to tell Sakura what other activities he was going to partake in with Hinata. With a wave, he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Alright, later Bastard, later Sakura-chan!" he called out as he walked through the dorm door.

"If you fail, don't come crying to me!" Sakura yelled after him. When the door slammed shut, she groaned. "This is why he's barely passing the class. Because he doesn't give a crap."

"When does he ever?" Sasuke said grumpily. He decided to switch his seating position and leaned back against Sakura's bed. Taking a sip out of his water bottle, Sasuke flipped a page in his notebook.

"I just worry for him. It's a miracle he even got into college," Sakura replied. She was lying on her stomach, a textbook in front of her. Her hand rested under her chin as she skimmed through the lines on the page.

They studied in a quiet, comfortable silence for a few moments, but it wasn't long before Sasuke's attention drifted away from his notes. His dark eyes traveled all the way to the gentle curves of Sakura's face, her long eyelashes, and of course, those rose-petal lips.

Now that they were in college, Sasuke had been…annoyed to find out that Sakura's feelings for him still remained platonic. Yes, she had had a tedious crush on him in high school around junior year, but after he had humiliated her in front of the entire junior class by brutally rejecting her offer for a date, something in her had changed. That summer after, she had transformed, suddenly gaining not only a modest, self-confidence, but a curvaceous body and a killer punch.

Of course, boys had noticed the change immediately, and suddenly, Sasuke was the least of Sakura's worries anymore. It wasn't until Sakura had dated Hyuga Neji that Sasuke realized how he felt about her. He missed those days where she would call and tell him about her day, not even expecting a reply. He missed the fact that she said his name with such excitement and happiness. And most of all, he missed the way she would look at him, with a fondness and a sort of caring that he had seen in no other girl. The instant she said yes to Neji, Sasuke realized he was in love with Sakura.

But, naturally, in order to protect her happiness, he had said nothing. He apologized, in a very Sasuke-esque way, and after his brief apology, they reverted back to friends. Just friends. He stood by quietly as Sakura went to prom with Neji. He comforted her when she fought with Neji. He urged her to make up with Neji so that she would stop crying. It was always Neji that received her affections. He did everything for her while he always kept his mouth shut and his feelings shut up.

By the hands of fate, they ended up going to the same college, and thankfully, Neji got accepted to a university in the Mist, so his relationship with Sakura disintegrated. Now, here they were. Simply just friends…again. Lately, though, Sakura had been leaning towards him a lot. If anything, she seemed to favor him over any other boys, which was a good sign. She would always ask him to walk anywhere with her, and most nights, she would spend in his dorm room, watching TV or complaining about her day. He had heard rumors that she liked him, but she never showed it.

She would never attempt to do anything with him that a friend wouldn't do. And it irked him. Was he unattractive? Surely not, judging from how many fangirls he had. Was he not intelligent enough? He had higher grades than her in most classes, minus biology. He knew he was a good kisser, but she didn't know whether or not he was, so that couldn't be it. Sitting up straighter, Sasuke imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Kami, her lips looked extremely soft. She probably tasted the way she smelled: like cherries and vanilla.

Quickly realizing that he was staring at her, Sasuke shook his head and took a deep breath. No need to get excited over nothing. If Sakura wanted a relationship, she never let Sasuke know. But tonight…tonight, he was going to make his feelings known. He couldn't take anymore of these stupid study sessions. He simply couldn't wait anymore.

Going back to his notes, it was a while before Sasuke heard Sakura sit up.

"Ugh, this is unbearable. I can't concentrate," she groaned. "It's like…there's an eternal song in my head, and it just won't shut up and let me read in peace. I need a break."

"Alright, let's take a break," Sasuke said quietly, putting his spiral on the ground.

Smiling that smile Sasuke loved so much, Sakura got up, grabbed her mug, and went to sit beside him.

"Okay, so update me on life," Sakura mumbled as she took a sip of her tea.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "There's nothing to update."

"Sure there is! There's plenty. Mm, how about that date that you went on a couple days ago? What's that girl's name? Karin?" Sakura winked at him insidiously as she put down her mug.

Sasuke swore that his eye twitched. "That wasn't a date. I was helping her study physics."

"Uh huh. Karin's a pretty chesty girl. Are you sure you weren't helping her study…anatomy?" Sakura said, on the verge of laughter.

Grabbing a pillow, Sasuke whacked Sakura lightly in the face. Rolling with laughter, Sakura grabbed the pillow away from him and hugged it to her chest.

"I'm just kidding, Sasuke-kun," she said as she crossed her legs and leaned toward him. "But really, you should get a girlfriend. You've got at least a hundred girls fawning over you, so your choices are quite varied."

Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Couldn't she see that he only wanted one person? "No. I need to concentrate on other things right now. Like history. Start studying."

Sakura groaned and said, "You're just a wet blanket." She pulled her book over to her and placed it in front of her. "What's the point of studying if I can't even focus? I need incentive."

Sasuke sighed and pulled the book into his lap. Then, he reached into his backpack and pulled out something he'd been saving for the right moment.

"Sasuke…is that what I think it is?" Sakura whispered slowly.

Nodding once, the dark haired man ripped open the top of the bag.

"I love strawberry-peanut butter M&Ms!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. She reached for the bag, but Sasuke snatched it out of her reach. "Hey, you know they're my favorite! Give me!"

Of course he knew they were her favorite. He knew all her favorites. "This is your incentive. I ask a question, and if you get it right, I'll give you one." He watched as Sakura opened her mouth to retaliate and then shut it in defeat. Grabbing the pillow she sat down stubbornly and leaned on it, pouting.

"Fine. Go."

"What was the development of agriculture during—"

"Neolithic Revolution," Sakura immediately interrupted. She stuck her hand out with a smug grin. Sasuke glared at her and placed an M&M in her palm, which she immediately devoured.

"Mm! So good! Alright, gimme another," Sakura replied, satisfied.

"Who was Charlemagne?" Sasuke said, reading off a name from his spiral.

"A Carolingian monarch who established a substantial empire in France and Germany."

"Getting good," Sasuke said with a smirk, placing another in Sakura's outstretched hand.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke got an idea. "Alright. Let's go faster. Which of the Early River Civilizations introduced monotheism?"

"The Jews."

M&M.

"When did the Byzantine Empire fall?

"1453."

M&M.

"Where was the center of the Mayan Civilization?"

"The Yucatan Peninsula."

Suddenly, instead of placing an M&M in her palm, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled Sakura towards him, meeting his lips to hers.

Sakura went still for a second, fully taking in the situation. She didn't tug her hand back or move apart, she was just motionless, blinking and confused. Yes, Sasuke was kissing her. Yes, she was on top of him. And yes, he was a very good kisser.

Surprisingly, after getting her bearings, Sakura did not pull away. Instead, as Sasuke's tongue graced her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and actually let him in. Fluttering her eyes closed, her hands went to his hair and his face, and she leaned forward into the kiss.

Taking her willingness as an invitation, Sasuke shoved the books off of his lap and pulled Sakura onto him. Straddling him, Sakura moaned as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Kami, it was everything he had dreamed of and better. She did taste like cherries, and Sasuke couldn't get enough. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored her body, and to his delight, he found that her skin was as soft as it looked. His hands roamed over her thighs, over her ass, up her shirt and across her abdomen, and all the while Sakura was moaning erotically into his mouth. Sasuke swore he was dreaming.

After a while, they both reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath. Sakura leaned her forehead against Sasuke's, gasping for air. Her eyes were half lidded and her soft hands were scratching against Sasuke's scalp soothingly.

Placing his hands on her hips, Sasuke scooted her closer to him so every part of her torso was pressed against him. She felt so good against his body, so he decided that he would rather keep their positions the way they were.

After a while, their breathing had calmed down and Sakura pulled away slightly. She mumbled softly, "Sasuke...please don't tell me you're just using me as a…semi one night stand."

Sasuke frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," Sakura said with a pout, "I thought you didn't like me."

"I'm the one who thought you didn't like me." Sasuke answered, his attention diverted to the fact that there was suddenly so much space between them.

Sakura made a face. "I've liked you since junior year. But you rejected me and—"

"That was years ago, Sakura. And I was stupid not to go out with you then." Sasuke angrily mumbled.

Sakura blinked, obviously surprised. She was quiet for a few seconds, and Sasuke was afraid that he had insulted her. But then, a small smile blossomed on her lips, and she scooted closer to him. Shifting his arms, Sasuke hugged her to his chest as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Say that again," she whispered, still smiling.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "Say what again?"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed him. "That you were stupid not to go out with me," she mumbled against his lips.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let the corners of his mouth tilt up. "You're so stupid," he said as he opened his mouth and captured hers. Their tongues danced and Sasuke was about to toss her onto the bed when suddenly the door burst open.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can I borrow your—" Naruto started loudly and obliviously, but when he saw the position the two were in, his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Since when did this happen?" he burst out loudly.

Abashed, Sakura tried to get off of Sasuke's lap, but the man wouldn't let her budge. Instead, he pulled her closer and began to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Get the fuck out, Naruto," Sasuke growled against Sakura's skin.

For once in his life, Naruto actually listened to Sasuke. He grinned and laughed as he closed the door. "Never mind. Remember! Condoms are your friends, Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out exasperatedly after Naruto shut the door. "Why did you do that? I didn't even get a chance to explain to him!"

"Nothing to explain," Sasuke said, looking her in the eye. "We're together. I hate to be interrupted. Kiss me again."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiling, she leaned into Sasuke's lips. She pulled away again, much to Sasuke's disapproval, and frowned. "Sasuke, we should really be studying."

Frustrated, Sasuke sighed and with a swift motion, he threw her over his shoulder and onto her bed. Sakura shrieked and attempted to sit up, but Sasuke climbed on top of her.

"I'm teaching you to concentrate on one thing at a time. A couple hours of this, and you'll have incredible focus," Sasuke said with a mischievous grin. And then he kissed her, not even letting her protest.

Maybe study sessions weren't so stupid after all.

* * *

A/N: Nyehhh. It's late. I just wanna post this. LOL. I need to start studying. XD nehe. I wish I had a Sasuke to help me (;


End file.
